Shall we dance, Mister Lupin ?
by Myschka
Summary: Séquelle de « L’Initiation ». Remus Lupin se sent seul depuis que Harry est indépendant. Lorsque l’un de ses anciens élèves débarque dans sa vie, il se pourrait qu’il bouleverse un peu ses habitudes.[OS, slash, no spoilers]


**Shall we dance ?**

**Résumé** Séquelle de « L'Initiation », ma première fic, et plus particulièrement de son épilogue. Remus Lupin se sent un peu seul depuis que Sirius est mort et que Harry est indépendant. Lorsque l'un de ses anciens élèves débarque dans sa vie, il se pourrait bien qu'il bouleverse un peu ses habitudes.

**Couple :** RLBZ (eh oui, c'est rare), SSHP

**Rating** R

**Disclaimer** : Un jour peut-être je deviendrai un écrivain connu avec un compte en banque totalement indécent. Mais ce jour-là, j'utiliserai mes propres personnages, et j'arrêterai d'emprunter honteusement ceux de la merveilleuse JKR.

**Avertissement** Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, si les histoires où une relation amoureuse ou sexuelle entre deux hommes est décrite de manière plutôt explicite vous choquent, vous rebutent ou simplement ne vous intéressent pas, je vous conseille fortement de ne pas lire mes fics.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Bonjour à tous ! L'autre jour, je lisais quelques reviews auxquelles je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de répondre, et je me suis aperçue que pas mal de gens auraient bien aimé une suite à la plupart des mes fics. J'ai donc décidé de commencer une série de séquelles sous forme de one-shot ou de fics courtes pour enfin, donner une suite à ces histoires._

_Voici donc la première de la série, une séquelle de « L'Initiation ». Cette suite est basée sur la relation qui s'ébauche entre Remus et Blaise dans l'épilogue de cette histoire, qui est repris ici pour le début de la fic. Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

**RARs : **

_Je me permets de faire ici les réponses aux reviews de « L'Initiation », auxquelles je n'avais pas pu répondre (comme elles sont arrivées largement avant que le nouveau système se mette en place, je les laisse ici)._

**Miss Voldemorette :** Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et de l'avoir aimée, ça me fait très plaisir !

**Galouz :** je suis flattée qu'une auteuze de ton talent ait apprécié cette fic, et surtout que tu aies laissé une review à chaque chapitre ! (honte sur moi, qui ne le fais jamais) merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, en tout cas.

**RaeWhit :** Merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'écrire une review alors que tu dis avoir du mal en français. Tes compliments me font très plaisir !

**Surimi :** Tu veux le croire, ça ? J'ai toujours pas trouvé de thème au one-shot que tu me proposes de m'écrire depuis des lustres !

**Selene salamander :** Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !

**Griselle :** héhé, merci pour les compliments ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aies aimé…Et non, je n'écris pas des slash à longueur de journée (encore que j'aimerais bien…huhu). J'espère que cette suite te plaira, bises.

**Ishtar205** heureuse que ça t'ait fait rire ! Hum, pour le Syndrome Snape, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu l'utilises, à vrai dire pour être honnête je crois bien que j'ai du modifier une expression de ce genre-là que j'ai trouvée quelque part dans une autre fic (enfin, je crois, parce que je ne me souviens plus très bien)…En revanche l'Effroyable Sale Gosse est entièrement de moi…lol. J'espère que cette petite suite te plaira, bises.

**Kaorulabelle** Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé, et j'espère que cette petite séquelle te plaira, bises.

**Beautiful-Dray** eh bien, je suis flattée que le premier SSHP que tu aies lu soit le mien ! Oui, c'est un peu SM, mais j'avais prévenu ;) heureuse que tu aies aimé en tout cas, bises.

o0O0o

**Shall we dance, Mister Lupin ?**

**(ou Les tribulations amoureuses de Monsieur Blaise Zabini)**

o0O0o

« Severus ? »

« …Grrmmbllgrr. »

« Severus. »

« QUOI ? »

« Arrête de regarder Monsieur Zabini comme ça. On dirait que tu as envie de lui arracher les yeux. »

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, lycanthrope stupide. Mais oui, j'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux. Et de le castrer, accessoirement. D'ailleurs, je vais le faire tout de suite. »

Remus Lupin considéra son collègue avec un sourire moqueur. Puis tourna son regard vers le jeune Serpentard qui discutait joyeusement avec Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela faisait un an que son presque-filleul et Severus étaient ensemble, 6 mois que Harry squattait sans vergogne les appartements de son amant, ne supportant plus l'éloignement et son petit studio londonien. Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient invité leurs amis à la pendaison de crémaillère de leur nouvelle maison, dans les environs de Pré-au-Lard.

Remus poussa un soupir légèrement nostalgique. Oh, évidemment, il n'avait pas très bien pris la nouvelle de la relation de son protégé avec son ancien ennemi, au début. Mais au bout de quelques temps, il avait fini par s'y faire. Comme tout le monde. Il fallait bien avouer que cela en avait surpris plus d'un, à part peut-être Albus Dumbledore. Encore que Remus soupçonnait plutôt le vieux sorcier de _très bien_ jouer la comédie. Quoi qu'il en fût, le fait était là, Harry et Severus s'installaient ensemble, et bien que le loup-garou en fût réellement heureux pour le jeune apprenti-Auror, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu triste, alors que tout le monde semblait se réjouir et s'amuser.

Il embrassa la salle du regard, contemplant les invités qui bavardaient aimablement. Ronald Weasley tenait tendrement par les épaules sa jeune épouse, dont le ventre commençait à s'arrondir pour la venue d'une nouvelle génération de petits jumeaux Weasley. Hermione, puisque c'était elle, se disputait avec bonne humeur avec Draco Malfoy, qui avait profité de la fête pour annoncer ses fiançailles avec Ginny Weasley, réconciliant par cet acte deux familles autrefois unies par une haine héréditaire. Neville Londubat, étudiant très prometteur dans la plus prestigieuse faculté de botanique du Royaume-Uni, courtisait timidement l'évanescente Luna Lovegood, qui le regardait de son éternel air rêveur. Colin Crivey mitraillait la foule de son appareil photo, comme à son habitude, sous les regards résignés mais amusés de l'assistance. Albus et Minerva s'étaient lancés dans un fox-trot endiablé, et le sévère professeur MacGonnagall était en ce moment en train de rire aux éclats d'une plaisanterie du facétieux Directeur de Poudlard. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan, Fred et Georges Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Oliver Wood improvisaient une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin, sous les encouragements des jumelles Patil et de Lavande Brown.

Le professeur de DCFM croisa le regard vert de Harry, qui lui fit un petit signe de la main, avant de tourner les yeux vers Severus. Remus se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi resplendissant sur le visage du jeune homme. Il retint un petit rire lorsque l'irascible Maître des Potions enleva littéralement son jeune amant à sa conversation avec Blaise Zabini, gratifiant ce dernier d'un rictus froid et méprisant, une expression de pure jalousie inscrite sur le visage. Et le lycanthrope ne put s'empêcher de pouffer quand Harry se moqua gentiment de Severus et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres pour taire toute protestation. Il était étonnant de voir le pouvoir du jeune homme sur l'ancien Mangemort. Celui-ci entourait son amant de ses bras, de manière possessive, le dévorant des yeux comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Remus soupira encore, et se resservit un verre de Bièraubeurre. Oui, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, et il était heureux de la joie de ses proches. Simplement, il ne pouvait étouffer ce sentiment un peu amer qui l'étreignait quelques fois, comme en ce moment. Il était parfois difficile de se réjouir du bonheur d'autrui, quand on était soi-même un peu déprimé. Depuis la mort de Sirius trois ans auparavant, Remus n'avait jamais été proche de quelqu'un, si ce n'était Harry. Et bien qu'il aimât le fils de James et Lily comme son propre enfant, aujourd'hui cela ne lui suffisait plus, et il se sentait un peu seul, d'autant que le jeune homme avait désormais sa propre vie à mener. La vue des gens heureux et aimants, autour de lui, lui faisait prendre un peu plus conscience de sa propre solitude. Il sortit prendre un peu l'air, et profiter du coucher de soleil de juillet, dans le grand jardin entourant la maison.

o0O0o

Son instinct surnaturel l'avertit d'une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit à contre-jour une silhouette élancée et élégante s'asseoir à ses côtés sur les marches qui descendaient de la terrasse. Le jeune homme brun lui tendit une coupe de champagne, et le loup-garou le remercia d'un sourire.

« Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop, Professeur Lupin ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, Monsieur Zabini, je profite de la douceur du soir. Mais appelez-moi donc Remus, il y a déjà quelques temps déjà que vous n'êtes plus mon étudiant. »

« Seulement si vous m'appelez Blaise. »

Le lycanthrope eut un petit rire.

« Si vous y tenez. »

« J'y tiens. »

« Mais, et vous ? Vous devriez être avec des amis de votre âge… »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire légèrement ironique.

« Oh, vous savez…Je ne suis là que parce que Harry m'a invité. J'aime beaucoup Hermione et Draco, mais le reste de l'assistance est un peu trop _rouge et or_ pour moi. Et le Professeur Snape et Ronald Weasley ne me portent pas vraiment dans leur cœur. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Ils s'imaginent encore que j'essaie de séduire leur précieux trésor. »

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre en effet. Vous n'avez pas amené votre compagnon ? Il me semble que Harry l'a mentionné lorsqu'il a lancé les invitations. »

Blaise éclata de rire, provoquant un haussement de sourcils étonné de la part de Remus. Le jeune homme prit une gorgée de champagne avant de s'expliquer.

« Harry veut à tout prix me voir casé, et heureux. C'est son côté _Griffondor_, vous savez. A chaque petit ami que je lui présente, il s'imagine que c'est le grand amour. Le dernier a duré deux mois, un peu plus que les précédents. Il a du s'imaginer des choses. »

« Je vois. En effet, c'est tout à fait le style de Harry. »

Les deux hommes sirotèrent leur champagne, laissant un silence confortable s'installer. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Remus reprit, faisant tourner son verre vide entre ses mains.

« Et comment se déroulent vos études ? J'ai appris que malgré vos notes un peu justes en Potions, vous suiviez la même formation d'Auror que Harry et Ron ? »

« Eh bien, je dirais que ça se passe plutôt bien. Mais, au bout d'un an, je commence à me dire que je ne suis pas fait pour le travail de terrain. D'un autre côté, rester enfermé dans un bureau ne me conviendrait pas non plus. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop si je dois continuer, ou reprendre l'entreprise familiale comme mon père le souhaite. »

Remus considéra le jeune homme qui fixait un point invisible sur le gazon. Il conjura deux autres coupes de champagne et en tendit une à son voisin.

« Dites-moi, Blaise…Vous n'avez jamais été tenté par l'enseignement ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Oui », reprit Lupin, « Puisque vous ne semblez attiré ni par le terrain ni par l'administration, je me demandais si enseigner la DCFM ne vous intéresserait pas. »

« Mais…je ne comprends pas. Vous avez l'intention de démissionner de votre poste ? »

Blaise était profondément surpris par la question de son ancien professeur. Ce dernier avait sans doute été le meilleur enseignant de DCFM qu'il eût jamais eu, et semblait adorer son travail. Le lycanthrope rit doucement.

« Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de démissionner. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Dans quelques années, peut-être, je ne dis pas. Mais j'ai surtout besoin d'un assistant, notamment pour me remplacer lors des nuits…vous savez. »

« Oh. Oui, je vois. Bien sûr, je comprends. »

« Je me disais qu'avec votre formation, vous pourriez convenir. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était le Professeur Snape qui assurait l'intérim lors de mes…_indispositions_. Mais je soupçonne Severus de se lasser de ces petits remplacements. Il a renoncé au poste depuis quelques temps déjà, et je crois qu'il a le projet d'écrire une série de livres scolaires pour remplacer les manuels existants, devenus obsolètes. Le Ministère lui propose depuis quelques années, et je pense qu'il aimerait y consacrer du temps. Il a déjà demandé à Draco d'accepter le poste d'assistant Maître des Potions. Je pense que le jeune Malfoy ne refusera pas, d'autant que Mademoiselle Weasley remplacera dans un an Madame Bibine en tant que professeur de Vol. »

Remus but une gorgée de champagne, avant de demander.

« Vous plairait-il de considérer mon offre, Blaise ? »

Le jeune homme resta un instant silencieux. Avant de répondre, avec un petit sourire.

« C'est une proposition alléchante…Remus. Vraiment. Il me faut y réfléchir un peu, mais… »

« Bien entendu. Prenez votre temps. Peut-être aimeriez-vous que nous en parlions plus en détails un autre jour ? Ce soir n'est pas vraiment approprié pour parler travail…Mais j'aimerais vraiment en discuter plus sérieusement avec vous. Etes-vous disponible, disons, la semaine prochaine ? »

« Je devrais pouvoir me libérer, je suppose. Les études me prennent du temps, mais mes soirées sont assez inoccupées en ce moment. »

« Bien. Que diriez-vous d'en discuter un soir, au dîner ? Vous pouvez passer chez moi, Harry m'a vendu – donné serait un mot plus approprié considérant la bouchée de pain que je l'ai payée, mais je voulais faire un geste – l'ancienne maison de Sirius Black, à Londres. Son parrain lui avait légué dans son testament…Le pauvre Harry ne se doutait pas qu'il en aurait le bénéfice si tôt, et il n'a jamais voulu y remettre les pieds après la guerre. »

Remus sentit un très léger pincement au cœur en mentionnant le nom de son défunt meilleur ami. Blaise eut un regard compréhensif, puis sembla légèrement hésitant.

« Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas abuser…Madame Lupin n'a peut-être pas envie d'être dérangée par des relations de travail. »

Remus eut un sourire moqueur, et haussa un sourcil circonspect.

« Il n'y a pas de Madame Lupin. Et je n'ai pas eu de…_compagnon_ depuis au moins deux ans. Vous ne dérangerez personne. »

« Oh. Bien. »

Blaise détailla le visage amical et agréable du loup-garou, à demi-éclairé par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant, et sa silhouette athlétique qui se découpait joliment dans la semi-pénombre. Le lycan était quelqu'un de très séduisant. Harry avait été bien inspiré de lui demander d'aller le chercher. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, Remus. Je serai ravi d'en discuter plus avant avec vous. A bien y réfléchir, je crois que c'est une excellente idée. »

« Si vous acceptez ma proposition, je serai heureux de travailler avec quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que vous. »

Remus jeta un coup d'œil aux convives qui désertaient peu à peu le buffet pour investir la piste de danse.

« Hum, peut-être devrions-nous faire acte de présence. Harry va se demander où nous sommes passés. »

Blaise ricana doucement, et désigna le jeune homme blotti dans les bras de Severus. Les deux amants donnaient, à quiconque les regardait, le sentiment qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. C'était peut-être vrai.

« Je crois qu'il est bien trop occupé avec son cher Professeur de Potions pour s'inquiéter de qui que ce soit. Mais vous avez raison, soyons sociables. »

Il se redressa souplement et tendit la main à Remus pour l'aider à se relever. En franchissant la baie vitrée qui les séparaient de la pièce principale, il plongea ses yeux bruns dans le regard doré du lycanthrope, et lui demanda, un sourire charmeur jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Une danse, Professeur Lupin ? »

Remus l'observa attentivement. Ce jeune Serpentard était décidément bien agréable, à regarder, et à écouter. Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Avec plaisir, Monsieur Zabini. »

o0O0o

La semaine suivante, Harry vit avec consternation Blaise Zabini atterrir dans son salon, répandant des cendres un peu partout sur son parquet auparavant impeccablement ciré par Dobby, son elfe de maison. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs roula des yeux en une mimique faussement exaspérée.

« Blaise, est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que c'était plus poli de prévenir les gens avant de débarquer chez eux à l'improviste ? » demanda-t-il, le ton de reproche que l'on entendait dans sa voix étant démenti par le large sourire qu'il arborait.

« Eh bien, » fit justement remarquer Blaise, « si je prévenais avant, ce ne serait plus à l'improviste, il me semble. »

« Touché, » admit Harry. « Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

Le jeune homme à la peau caramel brandit quelque chose de derrière son dos et l'agita sous les yeux du Survivant, qui fronça les sourcils avant de repousser gentiment son ami.

« Merci pour les fleurs, » railla-t-il, néanmoins un peu perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? »

« Navré de te décevoir, beau brun, mais elles ne sont pas pour toi, » répliqua Blaise d'une voix enjouée. « Elles sont pour mon rendez-vous de ce soir. »

« D'accord, » fit Harry, amusé. « Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu me les fourres sous le nez, » nota-t-il.

« J'ai besoin de ton avis, » répondit Blaise sur le ton de l'évidence. « J'aimerais savoir si c'est le genre de chose qui convient pour ce soir. »

Harry observa l'élégant bouquet que tenait son ami, une expression légèrement perplexe sur le visage.

« Et d'où t'est venue l'idée que je m'y connaissais en fleurs, au juste ? »

« Severus. »

« Severus ? »

« Oui, _Severus_. Tu te rappelles, ton mec ? Severus-je-suis-une-bête-de-sexe-Snape, ton cher et tendre – qui au passage t'a lâchement abandonné pour aller encore une fois bidouiller je ne sais quelle Potion bizarre et – »

« _Blaise_… »

« Oui. Donc, disais-je, Severus, qui a finalement réussi à t'initier à cet art subtil et délicat que sont les Potions, t'a sûrement aussi expliqué les propriétés des ingrédients que tu utilises, et par extension, les fleurs. »

« D'accord, » soupira Harry devant l'expression triomphante de l'ancien Serpentard. « Mais le fait que je connaisse les propriétés de certaines plantes ne veut pas dire que je m'y entends en langage des fleurs. Et encore moins que je suis capable de t'aider pour ton dixième rendez-vous galant de la semaine. »

« Tu me vexes, là, » s'offensa Blaise, une main posée sur le cœur. « A t'entendre, on croirait que je ne suis qu'un infâme coureur de pantalons. »

« Eh bien, c'est ce que tu es, non ? » répliqua Harry, retenant difficilement un éclat de rire. « Arrête de faire ta tragédienne, tu veux ? »

« D'accord. Mais tu ne m'aides pas pour mes fleurs. »

« Qui est la future victime de ta lubricité ? » s'enquit le Survivant d'un ton désinvolte.

« Ca ne te regarde pas, » répliqua nonchalamment son ami, avant de s'exclamer : « Eh ! Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un rencard ! »

« Honnêtement, Zabini…Du _jasmin_ ? Je pense que ça peut difficilement être plus clair comme message, » fit Harry, une note de reproche dans la voix. « Ca entre dans la composition de la majorité des Potions aphrodisiaques. Tu porterais une pancarte avec écrit dessus "_Faisons l'amour comme des bêtes jusqu'au petit matin_ ", que ça ne pourrait pas être plus explicite. »

« A ce point ? » s'étonna son camarade, une expression un peu affolée se peignant sur son visage avenant.

« Tu es affligeant, mon pauvre ami, » ricana doucement Harry. « Et dire que de nous deux, je pensais que c'était moi le nul en Potions…Prends plutôt des jonquilles à la place, ça veut dire à peu près la même chose, mais c'est plus subtil. J'espère pour toi que ton futur amant n'y connaît rien. »

« Je ne pense pas que les Potions aient été sa matière de prédilection à l'école…Et puis, c'est pas moi qui m'amuse à fabriquer des philtres bizarres pour faire je ne sais quoi avec le Cauchemar Incontesté des élèves de Poudlard… »

« _Zabini_… » menaça Harry.

« Oui ? »

« Dehors. »

Le jeune homme s'inclina d'un air moqueur, fit un baise-main à Harry, puis, d'une pirouette, repartit comme il était venu, par la cheminée, sous le regard perplexe d'un Survivant hésitant fortement entre la consternation la plus totale et le fou-rire nerveux.

« Ce type est irrécupérable, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« Qui est irrécupérable ? »

Harry, comme toujours lorsqu'il entendait la voix à la fois douce et coupante de son amant, frissonna tandis que ce dernier, remonté silencieusement de son laboratoire installé au sous-sol de leur nouvelle maison, entourait avec possessivité la taille du jeune homme de ses bras fermes. Harry appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, lui présentant son cou instinctivement, afin que son compagnon puisse l'embrasser.

« C'est Blaise, » expliqua-t-il, riant doucement alors que Severus étouffait un grognement mécontent. « Il est passé en coup de vent pour me demander mon avis sur les fleurs qu'il va offrir à sa victime de ce soir… »

« Il ne devait pas dîner avec Lupin ce soir, pour le travail ? »

Harry se figea un instant en entendant la question indifférente de Severus. Puis il se détendit et répondit avec ferveur aux caresses de son amant, tout en chuchotant :

« Je suppose que ça a du être annulé, » gémit-il alors que le Maître des Potions entreprenait de déboutonner sa robe. « Je vois mal Blaise offrir du jasmin à Remus… »

Severus ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à lui retirer son pantalon avec les dents.

o0O0o

Lorsque Blaise sonna à la porte d'entrée du 12, Grimmault Place, il ne put empêcher un désagréable frisson de lui parcourir l'échine. La façade grise et lugubre du manoir du défunt Sirius Black ne lui inspirait qu'une confiance fort limitée, et il se demanda comment Harry avait pu supporter d'y loger, même du vivant de son parrain. De même, il se demandait comment Remus Lupin pouvait accepter de vivre dans un quartier aussi sinistre. Il jeta un regard dégoûté aux papiers gras qui jonchaient les trottoirs et aux poubelles débordant d'ordures dont les chats errants faisaient leur festin quotidien, et poussa un long soupir. Il supposait que la lycanthropie de Lupin ne lui permettait pas de prétendre à mieux, et quelque part, il imaginait que Poudlard devait plus ressembler à un foyer que la bâtisse sombre à la porte de laquelle il venait de sonner.

Malgré tout, lorsque son ancien professeur de DCFM, et il l'espérait, futur collègue, lui ouvrit la porte, il arborait un sourire aimable et totalement dépourvu d'hypocrisie. Remus lui rendit son sourire et s'effaça pour le laisser pénétrer dans les vestibule mal éclairé. Blaise souffla doucement, de soulagement. Harry lui avait parlé des têtes d'elfes de maison accrochées aux murs de l'entrée, et du portrait braillard et éructant des insanités de Madame Black, la défunte mère de Sirius. Il avait maintenant l'agréable surprise de constater que tous ces infâmes trophées avaient disparu, pour laisser place à un joli papier peint crème et des photos moldues en noir et blanc. Robert Doisneau, avait expliqué Remus devant l'air intéressé de Blaise, un photographe moldu français très connu, décédé quelques années plus tôt.

Le jeune homme suivit son ancien professeur jusque dans le salon, qui confirma l'impression de confort qui l'avait envahi au moment même où il avait passé la porte d'entrée. A n'en plus douter, l'intérieur de la maison n'avait plus rien de l'atmosphère lugubre et froide qui l'avait habitée avant que Remus n'en fasse l'acquisition. Le grand séjour, qui faisait également office de salle à manger, était brillamment éclairé, à la fois par les nombreuses lampes en verre coloré disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce et par les hautes portes-fenêtres, encadrées de lourds rideaux de velours rouge sombre et qui donnaient sur un jardin de taille relativement modeste, mais agréable et bien entretenu – Blaise ne l'avait pas remarqué en arrivant dans le quartier, aussi supposa-t-il qu'il avait été dissimulé par magie. Encastrée dans un mur, trônait une grande cheminée au foyer actuellement vide, mais l'ancien Serpentard pouvait parfaitement imaginer les magnifiques flambées qu'elle devait produire en hiver. Il se surprit à penser qu'il se voyait très bien vivre dans un cadre aussi chaleureux, et l'image de son propre appartement londonien, qui lui apparut soudain trop grand et trop moderne, lui arracha une grimace furtive.

« Vous avez une maison superbe, » se reprit-il en se tournant vers Remus. « Harry m'avait dit que vous l'aviez retapée, mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point. »

Le lycan lui adressa un sourire un peu triste.

« Après la mort de son parrain, Harry a fait entièrement vider le manoir Black et brûler tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Même s'il refusait d'y mettre les pieds, il supportait difficilement qu'elle reste dans l'état où elle était à l'époque où l'Ordre en avait fait son quartier général. A vrai dire, je ne pense pas moi non plus que j'aurais pu vivre au milieu de tous ces souvenirs…J'en ai profité pour la meubler avec mes affaires, et grâce à la prime que m'a versée le Ministère après la guerre j'ai pu acheter de quoi l'équiper convenablement. »

Blaise hocha la tête silencieusement. Puis, pris d'une soudaine timidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il se tortilla un instant d'un pied sur l'autre, avant de tendre ses fleurs à son hôte d'un geste un peu gauche.

« Pour vous remercier de m'avoir invité, » dit-il simplement, essayant d'ignorer la légère rougeur qu'il sentait au niveau de ses pommettes.

« Il ne fallait pas, » le remercia Remus, un peu surpris mais ravi. « J'aime beaucoup les jonquilles. J'essaie d'en faire pousser dans mon jardin, mais je ne suis pas très doué, » ajouta-t-il en souriant un peu piteusement et provoquant un petit rire chez son invité.

L'ancien Griffondor conjura un vase d'un coup de baguette pour y déposer les délicates fleurs jaunes et blanches, avant de se diriger vers une étagère en bois sombre – peut-être de l'acajou, songea le jeune homme – qui ployait presque sous le poids des bouteilles et des verres qui la décoraient. Blaise accepta avec reconnaissance le verre de FireWhiskey que Remus lui proposa, avant de s'affaler gracieusement dans un sofa recouvert du même velours rouge sombre que les rideaux, tandis que son hôte prenait place dans un fauteuil en face de lui, un verre de brandy à la main. Remus fit encore un discret geste de la main, et un vieux tourne-disque qui semblait vaguement familier à Blaise(1) se mit en route, crachotant doucement des notes de jazz.

« J'ai parlé au professeur Dumbledore, » commença Remus d'un ton tranquille. « Il savait déjà que je cherchais un assistant pour mes cours, tout comme il savait que le professeur Snape voulait se consacrer à la recherche et à l'écriture, et avait besoin du temps libre qu'il occupait auparavant à me remplacer durant les phases de pleine lune. Le directeur avait déjà reçu quelques candidats en entretien, mais rien de très concluant pour le moment… »

Blaise hocha la tête silencieusement tout en sirotant son FireWhiskey, tandis que son ancien professeur continuait :

« Je lui ai dit que vous songiez à une carrière moins contraignante que celle d'Auror, et qu'une reconversion dans l'enseignement vous conviendrait peut-être. Il s'est tout de suite montré intéressé, d'autant que j'ai appuyé votre candidature. Je me suis permis à ce propos de consulter votre dossier auprès de l'Académie des Aurors. Vos évaluations sont bien au-dessus de ce que j'imaginais. »

Le jeune homme brun se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire modeste – mais intérieurement, il jubilait – avant de lui répondre :

« Il est vrai que je n'ai pas de problèmes majeurs avec l'enseignement théorique et pratique…Malgré tout, en situation réelle, je manque un peu de réflexes, et j'avoue que j'ai épuisé tout mon potentiel héroïque avec la guerre, » murmura-t-il. « J'ai réfléchi sérieusement depuis la dernière fois où nous avons parlé, je pense sincèrement que ce métier n'est pas fait pour moi. Et j'ai toujours considéré Poudlard comme mon second foyer – comme une grande majorité des étudiants, je suppose – alors je crois que je serais très heureux de pouvoir y retourner en tant que professeur. »

Blaise eut à peine le temps d'achever sa phrase que le son d'une cloche se fit entendre derrière lui. Remus Lupin termina son verre et se leva de son fauteuil avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Le dîner doit être prêt, » expliqua-t-il. « Nous discuterons à table du programme scolaire. »

L'ancien Serpentard vida son verre d'un trait, et suivit son hôte jusqu'à la table où était apparu le dîner.

o0O0o

« Je trouve ça aberrant que le Directeur refuse encore l'enseignement théorique de la Magie Noire à Poudlard, » s'exclama Blaise un peu trop fort – c'était sans doute dû à la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitée durant tout le repas, et qu'il continuait à avaler à présent qu'il prenait le digestif dans le jardin en compagnie de Remus. « Pourtant, avec tous les Mangemorts qui restent encore à arrêter, je pensais que programme changerait… »

« Eh bien, » le contra gentiment Remus, « en réalité, Albus n'est pas réellement opposé à l'enseignement de la Magie Noire – tant que cela reste théorique, bien entendu. Mais le Ministère ne veut rien entendre. Je pense que le successeur de Fudge ne veut sous aucun prétexte perdre sa place, et qu'une telle décision le mettrait en danger. »

« C'est idiot, » marmonna Blaise d'un ton légèrement énervé. « Que s'imaginent-ils ? Qu'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres va sortir de Poudlard dans les années qui viennent ? Ils devraient plutôt se soucier des derniers sbires de Voldemort qui courent encore. »

« Estimons-nous heureux de déjà pouvoir parler aux élèves des Sorts Impardonnables, » répondit doucement Remus. « Encore que, sans démonstration à l'appui, c'est vrai que c'est moins parlant… » ajouta-t-il avec humour.

Blaise resta silencieux quelques instants, se remémorant sa quatrième année. Leur professeur de l'époque, un Mangemort déguisé, lui avait fait une forte impression, et il se souvenait encore de l'araignée recroquevillée sur le bureau de son enseignant après qu'il lui eut lancé l'Avada Kedavra. Depuis, il avait vu bien pire, mais cette image semblait gravée dans sa mémoire. Il eut un sourire désabusé en songeant qu'en effet, une démonstration pratique était toujours plus marquante pour les esprits.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions lorsqu'un gigantesque hibou au plumage brun-roux fit irruption dans le jardin et se posa sur la table en fer forgé près de la terrasse. Remus se leva difficilement, et d'un pas légèrement chancelant – lui aussi avait un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille, semblait-il – se dirigea vers l'animal qui les fixait impassiblement de ses grands yeux jaunes. Après avoir décroché le mot attaché à la patte de l'immense volatile, ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il revint vers son invité, une expression à la fois perplexe et amusée peinte sur son visage aimable.

« Je me demande comment Albus peut être capable de localiser les gens où qu'ils se trouvent, » remarqua-t-il. « C'est pour vous. »

Blaise se saisit de l'enveloppe frappée du sceau de l'école de Magie la plus prestigieuse d'Angleterre – et peut-être du monde – où l'on pouvait lire, en lettres cursives et élégantes :

_Monsieur Blaise Zabini,_

_Chez le Professeur Remus Lupin_

_Dans le jardin caché du 12, Grimmault Place, Londres._

« Eh bien, » murmura-t-il. « Ce doit être sacrément important pour que ce courrier arrive ici… »

Et en effet, lorsqu'il eut terminé de lire la courte missive et qu'il l'eut soigneusement repliée dans son enveloppe, le jeune homme arborait un large sourire, et il tourna son regard brillant d'excitation vers son ancien professeur. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil amusé.

« A moins que je ne me trompe lourdement, il me semble que le champagne s'impose…Professeur Zabini ? »

Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps d'éclater de rire et de hocher affirmativement la tête, que son verre à cognac se métamorphosa en une longue flûte remplie de la délicieuse boisson dorée. Il semblait que le vieux Manoir Black participait également à l'humeur joyeuse de cette fin de soirée, songea-t-il alors que la musique qui continuait de jouer se faisait un peu plus forte. Après qu'il eut trinqué avec son désormais nouveau collègue, Blaise reposa son verre sur la table et accrocha les yeux dorés de son hôte, qui pétillaient de bonne humeur. Le souvenir de la pendaison de crémaillère de Harry lui revint en mémoire et un sourire amusé joua de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

« Une danse, Monsieur Lupin ? » proposa-t-il, charmeur.

Remus lui rendit son sourire et vida également son verre.

« Avec plaisir, Professeur Zabini, » répondit-il aimablement « Mais, » ajouta-t-il en attrapant d'un geste leste la taille fine de son invité, « me permettrez-vous de conduire, cette fois-ci ? »

Le jeune homme ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement avant de se laisser entraîner, un peu étourdi.

o0O0o

Remus Lupin était un remarquable danseur, ne put s'empêcher de noter l'ancien Serpentard. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était si agréable de se laisser guider de cette manière, et pourtant, alors que la chanson s'achevait, il se prit à espérer que ce moment ne s'arrête pas. Et lorsque que le séduisant loup garou le fit tournoyer une fois de plus et qu'il fut pris d'un léger vertige, il songea que c'était sans doute la première fois que la tête lui tournait aussi délicieusement. Alors il ferma les yeux et baissa son visage jusqu'à ce que son front appuie doucement sur l'épaule de son partenaire, juste un peu trop enivré pour se soucier des conséquences de son geste. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la chanson s'était arrêtée et qu'une autre venait de commencer.

Ce ne fut qu'après la cinquième chanson, lorsqu'il sentit une douce pression juste en-dessous de son oreille que Blaise redescendit un peu de son nuage et s'aperçut avec étonnement que son cavalier s'était rapproché de lui jusqu'à coller son torse contre le sien. En fait, Remus Lupin avait actuellement le nez enfoui au creux de son cou et était en train de _le_ respirer profondément. Le jeune homme réalisa alors qu'ils étaient dans cette position depuis maintenant près d'une demi-heure et, troublé, tenta faiblement de se dégager de l'étreinte ferme du lycan.

« Je – je… » balbutia-t-il. _Merlin_, cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il n'était pas censé perdre ses moyens si facilement. _Il_ était censé séduire l'ancien Griffondor, pas l'inverse. « Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, » commença-t-il, dans une vaine tentative de se justifier.

« Oui, je pense aussi, Monsieur Zabini, » chuchota la voix de son ancien professeur dans le creux de son oreille, lui arrachant un délicieux frisson. « Et moi aussi, » acheva-t-il dans un souffle, sa bouche se pressant désormais sur la veine jugulaire qui palpitait.

Blaise gémit légèrement tandis que les lèvres de Remus remontaient lentement le long de son cou pour ensuite suivre le chemin de sa mâchoire. Avant que le lycanthrope n'atteigne sa bouche, il essaya encore une fois de s'éloigner.

« Je…devrais peut-être – il… » bredouilla-t-il. Il n'avait plus les idées très claires. « Il est tard, et –»

« Je ne crois pas, Monsieur Zabini, » susurra Remus tout contre ses lèvres, achevant de l'affoler tout à fait. « N'imaginez pas que je suis naïf au point de ne pas avoir compris vos intentions… »

« Vous saviez… » haleta le garçon brun.

« Depuis le début. » La voix du professeur s'était faite imperceptiblement ironique, ou plutôt, gentiment moqueuse, comme si la situation l'amusait follement.

« Co – comment ? » bégaya le jeune homme.

« Les fleurs. Votre odeur. Et Harry m'a envoyé un hibou pour m'inviter à dîner puisqu'il pensait que vous aviez annulé avec moi pour vous rendre à un rendez-vous galant. »

Blaise grimaça légèrement, mais ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres. Harry avait toujours manqué de subtilité, et à cause de son manque de tact, ses intentions s'étaient aujourd'hui retournées contre lui. Non qu'il s'en plaigne actuellement, bien au contraire. La bouche de Remus qui se posa sur la sienne coupa court à ses réflexions.

Son cerveau embrumé par le champagne enregistra paradoxalement avec une précision étonnante la merveilleuse sensation de cette langue douce qui s'enroulait avec une force tranquille contre la sienne, et le jeune homme ne put retenir un gémissement désespéré. Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le garçon brun essoufflé put sentir le corps dur du lycan se presser encore un peu plus contre le sien qui tremblait, et entendre sa voix qui haletait près de son oreille.

« _Dieux_, Monsieur Zabini… » souffla Remus, la voix rendue rauque par l'excitation. « Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point…votre odeur – vous êtes en train de me rendre fou, » acheva-t-il avant de reprendre les lèvres du jeune homme avec férocité, l'empêchant de répondre.

Après cela, Blaise ne put que se raccrocher tant bien que mal à l'homme qui l'embrassait voracement, répondant, étourdi, à cette langue démoniaque et exigeante qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. C'était fou, nota-t-il distraitement, comme cet homme à l'apparence tranquille et presque débonnaire pouvait se faire dominateur et lui imposait son désir impérieux comme s'il s'agissait de la plus parfaite évidence. Mais les mains de Remus qui s'étaient insidieusement glissées sous sa fine chemise de lin l'empêchèrent définitivement de réfléchir et il se laissa emporter sans plus se poser de questions.

C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie que Blaise ne maîtrisait pas totalement la situation, et la sensation, bien que déstabilisante, était étonnamment agréable et le laissait délicieusement étourdi. Lorsqu'il sentit Remus agripper presque violemment ses fesses, il ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé, avant de ressentir le tiraillement caractéristique d'un corps qui transplane. Son sourire amusé fut réprimé par la bouche affamée de l'ancien Griffondor, mais il songea tout de même que ce dernier devait être bien pressé pour n'avoir même pas pris le temps de rentrer dans la maison et de prendre les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre.

o0O0o

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Blaise rencontra le regard doré de Remus et sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Autour de lui, il pouvait distinguer les contours de la pièce chaleureuse et confortable qu'il devinait être la chambre de son futur amant. Sur sa gauche, un immense lit en bois sombre reposait bas sur le sol, tandis que derrière Remus, il pouvait apercevoir les persiennes en bambou à-demi fermées qui donnaient sur le jardin.

L'ancien Serpentard se sentit immédiatement à son aise, presque en sécurité dans cette chambre silencieuse dont les tons fauves et le parfum de bois précieux lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir quitté l'Angleterre pour il ne savait quelle destination exotique. Les fenêtres devaient être magiques, car des volets clos s'échappait une lumière de fin d'après-midi, renforçant encore l'impression de dépaysement.

Le jeune homme brun sourit en pensant que Remus, s'il avait projeté intentionnellement de le séduire, n'aurait pas pu mieux s'y prendre…

…Ou peut-être que si, finalement. Car lorsque l'homme se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, Blaise sut que tout ceci n'était encore qu'un début, et il l'espérait, un délicieux prémisse à ce qui allait suivre. Il ne pouvait en être autrement : la langue traîtresse et insidieuse qui se glissait de nouveau dans sa bouche le faisait bien trop défaillir, et les mains qui parcouraient son corps avec empressement, bien trop trembler. Une fois de plus, Blaise ne put que se raccrocher au cou de l'homme, incapable de lui rendre la moindre caresse, les yeux désespérément clos, et lui perdu dans le tourbillon de sensations qui s'emparaient de lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit sous son dos le contact frais et moelleux des draps blancs que le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était resté passif depuis le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques minutes auparavant. Une légère panique s'empara de lui alors que le lycanthrope entreprenait de le débarrasser de ses vêtements, et il décida de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, dont il sentait qu'elle lui échappait de plus en plus depuis le début de la soirée. Du moins il tenta. Car au premier geste qu'il ébaucha, Remus le plaqua un peu plus sur le lit avec un grondement sourd, dévorant son torse de baisers tout en s'escrimant efficacement sur les boutons de son pantalon.

Blaise se laissa faire, haletant, et le cœur battant à une vitesse folle. Après tout, qui était-il pour s'opposer à la volonté d'un loup-garou ?

Malgré tout, le lycan dut sentir son appréhension, car il cessa soudain tout mouvement et leva ses yeux d'ambre vers ceux, assombris d'un mélange de désir et de peur, de son jeune compagnon. Avec une grâce fauve, il laissa glisser son corps nu – Blaise ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de quand il avait bien pu enlever ses vêtements – contre celui tout aussi nu du jeune homme brun, et remonta à la hauteur de son visage, une expression légèrement perplexe inscrite sur ses traits habituellement paisibles.

« Je suis désolé, » marmonna Remus, en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de l'ancien Serpentard. « Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »

Blaise cligna des yeux, surpris de sa soudaine sollicitude, mais l'enlaça maladroitement avec un léger grognement et déposa un baiser furtif sur les cheveux cendrés de son amant.

« Ne le soyez pas, » répondit-il en chuchotant. « Pensez-vous que je me serais laissé faire si je ne l'avais pas voulu ? »

Remus sourit. Assurément non, le jeune homme avait bien trop de caractère pour se laisser dominer de la sorte sans qu'il fût totalement consentant – et ce qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse le confirmait agréablement. Pourtant, il reprit à vois basse :

« Pardonnez-moi tout de même…Je ne suis plus habitué à ce genre de choses. Et j'imagine que vous n'avez pas eu non plus l'occasion d'expérimenter une relation… »

« …avec un loup-garou ? »

« Oui. »

Blaise resta silencieux quelques instants, tentant d'appréhender cette dernière information. La remarque de Remus était pertinente. Bien qu'il sût parfaitement à qui il avait à faire, le jeune homme brun n'avait effectivement jamais eu l'occasion de se poser la question, car c'était la première fois qu'un tel cas de figure se présentait à lui. Plusieurs problèmes se posaient. D'une part, Blaise n'avait jamais été dominé, et il apparaissait clairement que le loup en Remus n'accepterait jamais autre chose que de la soumission de la part du jeune homme. D'autre part, s'il avait occulté jusqu'à présent les risques de contamination, il devenait sérieusement temps d'en tenir compte avant de commettre l'irréparable…ou de finir la soirée totalement frustré.

« Comment…faites-vous habituellement ? » demanda Blaise un peu gauchement et provoquant un petit rire gêné chez le lycan.

« Il existe des Potions qui permettent de se protéger temporairement, » expliqua Remus. « Mais elles ne sont pas monnaie courante et il est difficile de s'en procurer. Le préservatif moldu reste une bonne alternative, je crois qu'il m'en reste quelque part, » acheva-t-il, un peu penaud.

Blaise laissa échapper un petit soupir, à la fois soulagé et toujours un peu effrayé.

« Je vous fais confiance, » murmura-t-il tout en se blottissant contre le corps brûlant de son amant, pressant un peu plus son érection contre la cuisse de l'homme et lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé.

o0O0o

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il savait déjà que son désir dépassait largement toutes les peurs qu'il aurait pu nourrir. Alors il se laissa aller entre les bras forts de son compagnon qui reprit lentement l'exploration de son corps, ses mains et sa bouche voyageant lentement sur ses jambes et ses flancs, ses doigts caressant doucement les lignes pures de ses muscles, éveillant un nouveau brasier au creux de ses reins. Il soupira sous les effleurements délicats, se cambra sous les baisers, se tordit sous les coups de langues, et en suffoqua presque tellement c'était incroyablement doux et incroyablement bon. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle volupté après la violence impérieuse des premiers baisers échangés, et le contraste des sensations le fit gémir un peu plus fort.

Lorsque enfin, il sentit un doigt hésitant se frayer un chemin vers son intimité, Blaise ne se tendit qu'une fraction de seconde avant de s'abandonner totalement. Bien sûr, la douleur, étrange et dérangeante, presque déplacée, était présente. Mais elle se confondait si bien avec le plaisir que lui procurait la bouche de Remus autour de la masse excitée de son sexe, qu'il l'accepta, comme tout le reste, comme une partie intégrante de ce qui allait suivre.

Et la douleur était encore là quand Remus, finalement, s'enfonça doucement, avec une lenteur insupportable, lui arrachant un cri de détresse pure. Mais là encore, il l'accueillit presque sereinement, se laissant étirer à la limite du soutenable, le respiration rendue erratique par l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour ne pas hurler. Une partie de lui-même se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté de se laisser pénétrer de la sorte, pourquoi il avait laissé tomber toutes ses barrières pour se livrer ainsi totalement à cet homme. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable de sa vie, et le sentiment de cette fragilité le fit presque sangloter.

Pourtant, comme elle était venue, la souffrance reflua lentement, tandis que Remus restait immobile et couvrait son visage de baisers dans l'espoir de le calmer. Et finalement, ce fut Blaise qui bougea le premier, un coup de rein timide, presque comme pour tester les réactions de son propre corps et celles de son compagnon.

C'était indescriptible, cette impression de se sentir empli jusqu'au plus profond, la main de son amant posée sur son sexe, et l'autre sur sa hanche, et son corps au-dessus de lui qui bougeait lentement. C'était indescriptible, les yeux dorés qui le fixaient fiévreusement, presque anxieux de ce qu'ils pourraient voir sur son visage. C'était délicieux, cette sourde sensation de brûlure au creux de son ventre et ce plaisir aigu qui le traversait dès que Remus effleurait ce point à l'intérieur de lui.

Tellement bon, que la jouissance vint sans prévenir, lui arrachant un hoquet de stupeur et lui faisant écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise d'un orgasme tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant. Tellement bon, qu'il planta désespérément ses ongles dans le dos puissant et couturé de cicatrices de son amant et s'accrocha à lui pour le serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Tellement fort, qu'il en enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Remus dans un mouvement brusque qui le fit le rejoindre dans la jouissance.

Tellement parfait, qu'il se demanda s'il existait quelque chose qui pût surpasser ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Tellement parfait, que lorsque Remus s'effondra contre lui et le serra à l'en étouffer contre lui, il eut la certitude que l'homme ne le laisserait plus partir.

Et il se rendit compte que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

o0O0o

Le lendemain, lorsque Blaise ouvrit les yeux, la chambre était toujours baignée par cette lumière de fin d'après-midi. Les draps étaient chiffonnés à ses pieds, et il s'aperçut qu'il avait passé la nuit avec les seuls bras de Remus pour couverture. Plus loin dans la chambre, il put apercevoir ses vêtements qui gisaient sur le sol, et une petite table ronde inondée de soleil où l'attendait déjà le petit déjeuner. Il s'étira en soupirant, et se retourna lentement pour faire face au regard rieur de l'homme avec qui il venait de passer la nuit.

« Bonjour, Professeur Lupin, » souffla-t-il doucement avec un petit sourire.

« Bonjour, Professeur Zabini, » répondit sur le même ton Remus. « Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

« Comme un loir. Vous êtes réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

« Assez pour découvrir que vous êtes irrésistible même le matin, jeune homme… »

Blaise étouffa un petit rire et se blottit contre son compagnon, déposant un baiser sur les légères rides au coin de son œil gauche. A cet instant précis, il ne souhaitait que passer le reste de sa journée à paresser au lit en compagnie de son amant, et la perspective de ne pas devoir aller travailler aujourd'hui le remplit de contentement. Malgré tout, une question, un peu angoissante, s'imposa dans son esprit.

Il s'agita un peu entre les bras de son compagnon, puis demanda :

« Est-ce que vous comptez toujours me garder au poste d'Assistant Professeur de DCFM ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Remus un peu étonné. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien, » sourit le jeune homme. « Et vous comptez continuer à me vouvoyer, aussi ? » demanda-t-il encore, un peu amusé par la situation.

« Oui, » fit le lycanthrope. « Ca me donne le sentiment que rien n'est jamais acquis et que je devrai vous séduire tous les jours pour pouvoir vous garder auprès de moi. »

« …Ca me convient parfaitement, » chuchota Blaise, avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux.

o0O0o

1) Le fameux tourne-disque du troisième film ! (mais si, celui que Remus met en marche durant le cours de DCFM sur les épouvantards)

o0O0o

_Voilà _

Relit ce one-shot et se rend compte que c'est un tout petit peu pitoyable...donc part se cacher en courant

_Hum. Bien que je ne sois pas franchement fière de moi sur ce coup-là, j'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu un petit peu...N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, les reviews sont mon salaire (en espérant que je les mérite). Je vous aime. _


End file.
